Follow My Lead
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: In order for Ralph to get a girlfriend, he hires Vanellope as a surefire wingman to help him get a date. However, while Ralph's relationship begins to blossom, it causes his friendship with Vanellope to wither. How can their friendship survive?
1. The Perfect Arrangement

Chapter 1-The Perfect Arrangement

Vanellope von Schweetz was in her castle in Sugar Rush playing Truth or Dare with Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, and Crumbelina DiCaramello. They had a fun time telling deep secrets and doing daring challenges. It was Taffyta's turn where chose to do a dare in which was told to see how many marshmallows she could put in her mouth at one time. Taffyta was able to put 12 marshmallows in her mouth, but then she was unable to hold it and ended up spitting it all out. Everyone was so grossed out by the mess that they had to move to another room.

"I think I just ruptured my throat." Taffyta commented "Okay, Vanellope, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Vanellope answered.

"Have you ever had certain feelings for Ralph?" Taffyta asked.

"Of course, he's the best friend that I've ever had." Vanellope answered.

"No, we don't mean those kinds of feelings." Crumbelina replied "We mean to ask that do you have a crush on him or something?"

"First of all, you're about to make me throw up like Taffyta did with those marshmallows." Vanellope answered "Second, looking at Ralph is like looking at my own brother, so it kind of grosses me out to think about him that way."

"So, Vanellope, how is your brother doing?" Candlehead asked.

"Hey, the rules of truth or dare are to answer one question per truth." Vanellope commented.

"We just want to put the game on hold for a moment, because we want to know how the legendary Wreck-It-Ralph is doing." Taffyta commented.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you guys need to give me some advice on the situation that I'm currently in." Vanellope replied.

"Wait, are you guys in a fight or something?" Taffyta asked.

"I don't know, he won't even tell me how he feels. Ralph's been having moments where he is calm, and moments when he just feels upset." Vanellope answered.

"If there's one thing I know about boys, other than the fact that they have 'boy disease', is that they never talk about how they feel." Candlehead commented.

"Well, I don't know what to do, because it's best happening for a week." Vanellope commented back.

"Let's rewind, when was the last moment that Ralph was his usual self?" Taffyta asked.

"It was the previous last Saturday, when Ralph and I were in that parade float." Vanellope answered.

Vanellope reminisced about the moment when she and Ralph had been in a float for a parade that was held in Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope were on the float dancing to the song "Scream & Shout" by will. featuring Britney Spears. Other members of the game had joined in which assembled into a large flash mob.

"And when was the first time that Ralph was no longer his usual self?" Taffyta asked again.

"The next day in the afternoon when we met in Game Central Station, but he never answered to anything I said." Vanellope answered again "How are you? What did you think of the parade? Want to hear our song again? But all I got was silence."

"So, something must have happened to him after the parade but before you went to see him." Taffyta assumed "It appears that Ralph has that subject wrapped up tight, so I guess you're going to have to speak to him and get the answer right out of him."

"I can't do that." Vanellope replied.

"Come on, you were brave enough to save Ralph's life the same amount of times that he saved your life." Crumbelina commented "Come on, like you said, he's your brother, and you don't give up on your brother."

The next day, Vanellope had left Sugar Rush after the arcade's closing time to visit Ralph at his game. Ralph was just finishing removing the mud off him after being thrown in it multiple times.

"Ralph, how's the game treating you?" Vanellope asked in an upbeat tone.

"You seem very giddy right now." Ralph responded.

"Well, you don't seem giddy at all." Vanellope responded back "I got to know, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all week."

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me." Ralph answered "I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I've got so much on my mind."

"What exactly is on your mind?" Vanellope asked bracingly "Are you back on the chocolate again?"

"No, I haven't eaten any in months." Ralph answered.

"Are you upset about how fat you are?" Vanellope asked again.

"I'm not fat, it's my stature, and it makes me look big." Ralph answered again "I've been alright, up to the point when I met-"

"Who did you meet?" Vanellope interrupted.

"One of the games here at the arcade has been upgraded and we've been visited by some new characters." Ralph continued "I happened to meet one of them a week ago."

"What's the name of the new arrival?" Vanellope asked.

"Her name is Cassandra." Ralph answered "She's a new combat character who fights with a staff. She has been a new addition to one of the fantasy fighting games here that I don't remember the name of. I've haven't been that attentive lately. Anyway, when I met her, I didn't have anything to say, and now she's just on my mind constantly."

"I know what you got, something that begins with the letter 'L'." Vanellope commented.

"Okay, I don't have that disgusting thing you're talking about." Ralph commented back.

"No, I mean you're like practically falling in love with this Cassandra." Vanellope corrected.

"I understood what you meant; it's just that I wish I could get this all out of my mind." Ralph responded.

"What you need to do is talk to her again." Vanellope suggested "You know, the both of you need to get together, or something. I really don't know anything about coupling."

"You're a child, you're not supposed to." Ralph responded "Anyway, I can't go talk to her because every time I just-"

"You need to stop being scared, you big Stinkbrain." Vanellope shouted.

"You call me Stinkbrain a lot. It's not exactly a term of endearment." Ralph argued "How can someone like me able to have what it takes to date Cassandra?"

"I'll tell you why, because you are hiring me as your wingman, or wing-girl, or wing-person." Vanellope answered "If you follow my lead, and do exactly as I say, you'll be to have this girl in your arms in two minutes at the least."

"And how is that going to work?" Ralph asked.

"Let me construct you a plan." Vanellope responded as she took out her blackboard "The next time we see Cassandra tomorrow night, you'll take me with you. First, I will go up to her, and pretend to be sad. I'll provide you with a lollipop that you will give me right after I pull out the waterworks. She sees you being great with a child like me, and then she will be falling for you."

"Where did you get that blackboard?" Ralph asked.

"It was just lying there in Game Central Station." Vanellope answered.

"But wait, how am I going to repay you for this plan of yours?" Ralph wondered.

"You'll owe me a few favours that you will do for me when I ask and say 'Please.'" Vanellope answered "So, are you in?"

"I'm in." Ralph responded.

Ralph and Vanellope had shook hands, and were preparing to set their plan into motion. Even though both of them were confident, they were unsure of what would happen next.


	2. Operation Date Grabber

Chapter 2-Operation Date Grabber

Ralph and Vanellope went to Tapper's the next day and they saw Cassandra sitting by the bar. Vanellope looked at Cassandra and noticed that she looked beautifully with brown hair and eyes. They carefully constructed their plan down to the core.

"You have a good eye. Alright, you know what you have to do, right?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I know." Ralph answered.

"Here's the lollipop, now you give this to me when I cry for at least 5 seconds." Vanellope reminded.

Vanellope had walked over to wear Cassandra was and flaunted her adorable child face when she was sitting right beside her. Cassandra was intrigued by Vanellope's presence

"Hey, little girl, what's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, I'm from Sugar Rush." Vanellope answered giddily "I can drive really fast with my go-kart, but watch what I also can do with my hands."

Vanellope had stood on the table and begun to do her own little trick where she ended up walking on her hands. She wasn't exactly skilled at this technique, and ended up falling down. Vanellope started exclaiming in pain and started shedding tears from her eyes which made Cassandra worry. Cassandra held Vanellope in her arms, but Vanellope was still crying. Ralph came by right on his cue to give Vanellope the lollipop which made her stop crying.

"It's alright, Vanellope." Ralph responded "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I think I'm alright." Vanellope answered "Thanks, Ralph, you're the best."

"Who's the massive guy that's standing right here flaunting his skills in my face?" Cassandra asked.

"That's my big buddy, Ralph." Vanellope explained "He takes care of me because no one else will."

"Now, Vanellope, I'm going to talk to this girl for a moment, do you think you can manage to stay out of trouble for a moment?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope had then went by Ralph's ear and started to whisper to him.

"That was an excellent performance, Ralph." Vanellope whispered "Now, it's all on you. Remember what I told you to say before, and you'll be hooked."

Vanellope had then run off leaving Ralph alone with Cassandra. She had sat at a nearby table in order to watch them from afar.

"You're really good with that child." Cassandra commented "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Wreck-It-Ralph, I'm from the game Fix-It-Felix Jr." Ralph introduced.

"I'm Cassandra Kailas." Cassandra introduced "I'm from the game Clashing Spirits."

"Clashing Spirits, you're in that new game that opened up, right?" Ralph asked.

"Well, I've just been added, and you guess you could say that I'm not that accustomed to this place yet." Cassandra explained.

"Kailas, that's a pretty strange—I mean, fascinating name." Ralph commented.

"By the way, the final A is a long vowel sound and the S is silent." Cassandra explained "So, what do you do in your game?"

"I'm mainly the villain of the game where I just wreck the building and the titular hero of the game fixes it every time." Ralph explained.

"That seems like a very harsh thing for you to be called a villain." Cassandra responded.

"Not when I look at it from my perspective." Ralph continued explaining "The way I see it, I'm mainly the other significant half which keeps my game running."

Cassandra had chuckled at what Ralph said. When Vanellope was at the far corner, she held up a huge flash card that said "You're blowing it!" Ralph had noticed the sign, which made him move forward in conversation.

"So, what's your game like?" Ralph asked.

"I'm mainly one of the playable characters in a fantasy-themed action fighting game where I fight off opponents and monsters." Cassandra explained "But however, I'm irritated by the way I have to dress. I mean, I'm wearing a blouse, a jacket, and a skirt, but I still feel uncomfortably provocative. But at least my hemline isn't higher than my fingertips. I'm sorry, am I freaking you out?"

"No, you're really strong and finely crafted." Ralph stuttered "You're really speaking your mind, and that's what makes you such an amazing character."

Ralph had encouraged Cassandra to smile. Their conversation went further which was making Vanellope bored. She held up another sign which Ralph noticed that it said "Ask her out already, Stinkbrain!"

"Cassandra, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime." Ralph stuttered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, I—that's—Yes." Ralph stuttered again.

"I would love to." Cassandra answered "You're a really nice guy, Ralph. This is ironic considering that you're a video game villain."

"Yeah, I get that all the time." Ralph responded.

"So, can you meet me at my game tomorrow after closing time?" Cassandra asked again.

"Of course, I would love that." Ralph stuttered again.

Cassandra had then left Tappers to head back to her own game. Ralph was still sitting at the table where he was joined by his friend Vanellope again.

"How'd it go?" Vanellope asked "I wasn't able to hear what you were saying all the way back there."

"Your plan worked, Cassandra and I are going out tomorrow after closing time." Ralph explained.

"Are you serious?" Vanellope commented "I can't believe it; my own Stinkbrain has finally grown up."

"Thanks, I like it when you're hitting me with those words." Ralph explained sarcastically "In fact, why don't you hit me one more time. It's so amazing!"

"By the way, you do know that you owe me for what I did for you." Vanellope reminded.

Tapper walked by, and Vanellope called him to give her and Ralph some beverages.

"Can you just get us something, Tapper?" Vanellope asked.

Tapper had then served Ralph and Vanellope their requested beverages. Vanellope was a bit astonished of the size of Ralph's glass.

"That's one really big glass." Vanellope commented.

Ralph was not listening to Vanellope's comment and began drinking.

"Don't put that up to your mouth!" Vanellope exclaimed "Whatever, Ralph, you may be excited right now, but I'm not letting you get crazy."


	3. Waiting For Tonight

Chapter 3-Waiting for Tonight

The next day after Ralph and Cassandra's encounter, both of them have been waiting for the night when their date was going to take place. However, neither of them realized that their dating status was being talked about by their own friends. After closing time at Sugar Rush, Vanellope talked about what happened last night to Taffyta, Candlehead, and Crumbelina. She told every detail which made them amused. Meanwhile, at Fix-It-Felix Jr., Ralph was rubbing off the mud on his clothes and skin before he was about to head out. However, Felix went to talk to him before he went out.

"Hey, Ralph, where you going?" Felix asked "We were planning on having a dinner in our honour."

"I'm sorry, Felix, but I have to get all cleaned up." Ralph answered.

"You've already blown me and the others off for a week." Felix commented "Will you at least promise me that you'll have dinner with me and others tomorrow? Come on, it's not interesting enough without you."

"Thanks for letting me know, but I have a date." Ralph explained.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Felix asked.

"Cassandra Kailas, the new girl in Clashing Spirits." Ralph answered "I've been looking forward to this night all day."

"I hope she's about as excited as you are." Felix assumed.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was getting ready for the night when her friend Kiara was brushing her hair after closing time. But during that time, Kiara was talking bad assumptions about Ralph.

"Ralph is not an attractive name, okay." Kiara explained "Ralph is the name of the guy who is the typical high school nerd, not the guy whose name you want to shout out during climax."

"And what do you mean by that?" Cassandra asked.

"I mean, when you're playing a game with him, and he just passes ahead of you." Kiara stuttered "Which leaves you eager to get ahead of him before the level ends."

"That's what I thought you said, but I'm not sure you should be talking so loud because someone will insinuate the wrong idea." Cassandra commented "You do know that people can make a double entendre from anything."

"What's Ralph like and why are you dating him?" Kiara asked eagerly.

"He's known as Wreck-It-Ralph, the villain from the game Fix-It-Felix Jr." Cassandra explained "We met last night and we had a solid bond."

"Let me pause you for a second and tell you that you do not date villains, okay." Kiara argued "That's a solid tip."

"He may be a villain, but he's not an actual villain." Cassandra argued "That probably doesn't make sense, but there is something about him which gives me a connection."

"I'm just going to point out that there's no such thing as an attractive guy named Ralph." Kiara reminded.

"Well, mine is." Cassandra answered "Maybe not to you, but I just happen to like the way he is."

Meanwhile, at Fix-It-Felix Jr., Ralph and Felix were still having their conversation when Mary and Mayor Gene had interrupted them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help but overhear, but what are you two talking about?" Mary asked.

"Ralph has a date with Cassandra Kailas." Felix explained.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Gene asked after chuckling.

"I saw that, do you have a problem with me, Gene?" Ralph asked in an upset tone.

"No, Ralph, I like you and all, and we are all very grateful for your contribution to our game." Gene explained "But some of the other people outside our game could see you as bad luck because you wreck everything you touch."

"I don't wreck everything I touch." Ralph answered.

"It's in the title of your name, 'Wreck-It-Ralph'." Gene reminded.

"You're acting repugnant." Ralph reacted angrily.

"Alright, calm down." Felix commented "We need to stay civilized about this. Gene, can you apologize for what you said to Ralph?"

"I'm sorry, Ralph." Gene apologized "I guess I'm a bit too quick to judge."

"You always have, but that's okay." Ralph commented "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get cleaned out of all this mud."

As Ralph went back inside his home, Felix, Gene, and Mary were walking back to the apartment building.

"Gene, did you really mean what you said?" Felix asked.

"It's a common fact that usually villains aren't usually meant for romances like this." Gene answered "I was just explaining my point."

"Well your point has a funny way of showing it." Felix argued "I'm not going to let Ralph's soon-to-be relationship get criticized by your facts of Hollywood cheese. We're usually trying to avoid those clichés."

"Ralph is generous to every one of us." Mary explained "By the way, I'm irritated that you didn't let me have a word on this. I was going to say that I'm proud that Ralph is making a big step in his life that everyone needs to take."

"I know that the whole villain role only applies to what he does in the game." Gene said in a sympathizing tone "It's just that I worry for the guy, okay."

"Don't worry, Gene, Ralph's going to be a natural." Felix commented.

"Who's going to be a natural at what?" Sergeant Calhoun asked as she came by.

"Tamora, I'm so glad that you're here." Felix exclaimed as he put his arms around Calhoun and kissed her face.

"So, what is everyone talking about?" Calhoun asked again "You know, I don't like being left out of the loop."

"Ralph's going on a date with that new girl Cassandra." Mary answered "Apparently, it's what everyone here has been talking about."

"That sounds a bit unnatural for someone like Ralph to be dating." Calhoun commented.

"Yes, but we're all going to give him our support." Felix continued "Now, are you ready for dinner?"

"Come on, then, bring me to the food." Calhoun answered.

As everyone was waiting for tonight, Cassandra had finally gotten ready and waited by the outside gate of her game. Ralph was all cleaned up and dressed right before leaving his game. Both of them were breathing deeply before they were about to see each other. It was crazy how many people around them were talking gossip about them dating.


	4. Sprouting Feelings

Chapter 4-Sprouting Feelings

Ralph went to Game Central Station and went to Cassandra who was standing in the courtyard. He was holding flowers that he took from Felix's garden. Cassandra was smiling when she saw Ralph come over.

"Ralph, how cliché and predictable, yet charming of you to bring flowers to me." Cassandra responded.

"Well, I didn't know what to do in this situation, but I was told that I should bring these." Ralph responded back.

"You try hard, but strangely, it pleases me." Cassandra commented as she took the flowers from Ralph's hand and sniffed them "And you're lucky because these are my favourite. I wanted to take you to my game, so let's go."

As Ralph and Cassandra were walking through Game Central Station, Ralph had been feeling nervous and noticed some faces acting strangely.

"It's strange." Ralph commented "It's like everyone's staring at us."

"Well, I never notice anyone who looks at me, and I don't think you should either." Cassandra answered.

Ralph and Cassandra had entered the game Clashing Spirits together. Ralph was amazed at the finely crafted scenery. They continued walking through the game being too nervous to talk to each other, but they finally broke the silence when they reached the temple. When they were at the entrance, Cassandra took off her shoes and socks.

"What are you doing that for?" Ralph asked.

"After the game hours, they don't allow footwear in the temple." Cassandra answered, right before she looked down at Ralph's feet "You're good, though. I've never noticed that you never wear anything on your feet."

"That's just how I roll and I'm good on my feet." Ralph responded "It gives a connection between me and the ground that surrounds me."

"Are you serious about that last part?" Cassandra asked giddily.

"No, and I don't know anyone that does." Ralph answered.

"Actually, there are some people around here who are like that. They walk barefoot because they said its a clever way to connect to the ground below." Cassandra commented "But I don't want to lead into a discussion on feet."

Ralph and Cassandra went inside the temple and begun to walk around. Ralph had noticed that inside they kept records of the game.

"So, where are you listed on these rosters?" Ralph asked.

"I'm only a new addition. I've been working hard to achieve the fastest fight time, most consecutive wins, all that kind of stuff." Cassandra explained.

"You know, Vanellope has ambitions like that in her own game." Ralph commented "She says she wants to be the best racer in the whole game."

"What's it like being friends with Vanellope?" Cassandra asked.

"It's really great, it's like we're each other." Ralph answered "We're clever, humourous, and mischievous."

"I agree with you on that one." Cassandra commented before chuckling.

Ralph and Cassandra end up walking towards a table where they sat down on opposite sides. They were both about to be served noodles which were being handed to them. Later into the dinner, they started talking and laughing. Ralph was in the middle of talking about his former events.

"So, I end up on the race track all covered in green slime." Ralph explained.

"Are you serious?" Cassandra asked after laughing.

"Yes, it was like I was portraying 'the Incredible Hulk' and the next thing I knew I'm inside a donut." Ralph continued explaining.

"Wait, did you end up rolling around everywhere?" Cassandra interrupted.

"I was like in a chase, but the next thing I knew I was trapped on the ground being beat up by the candy police." Ralph explained even further.

Cassandra had then started to laugh at a certain point where she had told Ralph to stop. She drank from her cup of tea before continuing the conversation.

"Wow, much chaos ensues in your life." Cassandra commented.

"Yes, it's like my life is a movie." Ralph commented back.

"Why can't I live like you Ralph?" Cassandra suggested "You've basically travelled out to every game in this arcade. You've basically redefined yourself as a villain. You know your logic follows by the yin and yang concept. In your game, you and Felix are two halves of the same whole, which flow peacefully together to ensure a working serenity."

"Well, you don't know what it's like to be to me." Ralph explained "But I can see that I have been a great influence to all of the bad guys out there."

"There are villains in my game, but they are commented favourably because they always look so awesome." Cassandra explained "People always want to play them and they are always designed to be either big and hulking or suave and debonair. However, it's hard being a girl in this game, even though I've been made to look all beautiful and all. Most of the players here are boys, so they always look down on me. They don't realize that I'm strong, sturdy, and not to mention cunning. Can you tell me that you'll one day take me to these games you've jumped repeatedly through?"

"I can definitely take you there, I mean, if you're up for that kind of thrill." Ralph agreed.

"Of course I am. Don't be silly." Cassandra commented.

After they had dinner, Ralph and Cassandra walked back to Game Central Station. It was later in the night when it was less crowded. However, from a high vantage point, Vanellope and Taffyta were spying on them using binoculars to see what they were doing.

"So, when can I see you again?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you should come visit me at my game if you are interested." Ralph suggested "But I'd have to talk to Felix first. He's like the main man in charge."

"I'd love that." Cassandra commented.

"You know, I don't want to say goodbye to you right now." Ralph explained.

"Then don't." Cassandra replied "We already know that we're going to meet again soon."

Vanellope and Taffyta were still nearby spying on Ralph and Cassandra through the balcony with their binoculars. They were fighting over their space.

"I can't see a thing." Taffyta invoked "Move over."

"Hey, I called this spot from the minute we walked out here." Vanellope invoked back.

Ralph and Cassandra had moved their heads closer to each other. However, Vanellope and Taffyta were still fighting up to the point where they fell down, but landed safely because they weren't that high up. It made noise up to the point where Ralph and Cassandra ceased movement.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"No idea, but I don't know why anyone would be making noise like that." Ralph answered "But I'm kind of surprised that—"

Before Ralph could complete his sentence, Cassandra went up to him and kissed him on the lips. Ralph was speechless due to the fact that he was being kissed for the first time.

"See you tomorrow, Ralph." Cassandra said as she walked away.

Ralph was still silent up to the point after Cassandra went back to her game. Ralph was walking to his game, but then stopped to break his silence.

"Vanellope, I know you're out here spying on me." Ralph shouted.

Vanellope had ended up coming out of hiding before Ralph, whilst Taffyta ended up running back to Sugar Rush.

"Ralph, my main man, how did your date with Cassandra go?" Vanellope asked.

"Maybe I should ask you." Ralph replied in a disappointing tone "Vanellope, you're great and all but I don't want you to spy on me, especially when I'm with Cassandra."

"Wow, you're really headstrong about her." Vanellope commented "But come on, why do you have to be so harsh?"

"Listen, you're a little kid and I don't want you to invade my romance life." Ralph explained.

"Ralph, I may be young, but I'm not just some kid, I'm your friend." Vanellope explained back in a harsh tone "I just want you to be honest with me and I'll be honest with you. By the way, I saw you being kissed for the first time. Congratulations, Ralph, you are now a man."

Vanellope had started chuckling which made Ralph make fake laughs.

"Alright, I'm going to walk you home." Said Ralph "Is that okay with you?"

"Okay." Vanellope agreed "By the way, what was it like kissing Cassandra?"

"Magnificent!" Ralph answered excitedly.


	5. Favours For Vanellope

Chapter 5-Favours for Vanellope

Ralph ended up sleeping soundly that night which was the first in a long while. However, he was woken up early by Vanellope at 5:00 A.M. in the morning. Ralph ended up being annoyed by the sound of the doorbell at his home, but answered it anyway.

"Vanellope, what are you doing here so early?" Ralph asked.

"You know how I said you owed me for hooking you up with Cassandra." Vanellope answered "Well, I'm cashing in one of the favours you owe me."

"But why do you need my help 'this' early?" Ralph asked again.

"It's a top secret favour that I figured you could help me, given your skill set." Vanellope answered again.

Ralph and Vanellope ended up walking to Sugar Rush standing by a race car that formerly belonged to King Candy.

"King Candy's race car is still in this game?" Ralph asked.

"Man, you are full of questions this morning." Vanellope commented "Yes, even though Turbo is gone, his race car still lingers. I would take it as my own, but it disgusts me. We're going to wreck this car together. Luckily, I brought a few crowbars."

"Where did you get crowbars?" Ralph asked, yet again.

"Seriously, stop asking questions!" Vanellope demanded "Now, are we going to wreck this thing or what?"

Ralph and Vanellope had then both held their crowbars in their hands and started destroying Turbo's race car. They ended up breaking it up to the point where it fell apart. Both of them had begun to walk away, but all of a sudden, Vanellope had turned back and continued hitting Turbo's car repeatedly with her crowbar. Ralph ended up having to pull Vanellope back from the vehicle.

"Stop it." Ralph exclaimed "You're acting crazy."

"I'm sorry. It's just trying to get rid of it all." Vanellope replied.

"Look. Why don't we just blow it up?" Ralph suggested "We can use the grenade that I borrowed from Sergeant Calhoun."

"And by borrowed, you mean what?" Vanellope asked.

"I mean, if you tell her I had this, you will get yourself in trouble." Ralph said threateningly.

"Alright, we'll go with your idea." Vanellope agreed.

Ralph and Vanellope walked away from Turbo's car. Ralph had activated the grenade and threw it backwards landing the car's scraps. The grenade eventually blew up destroying Turbo's car. In the explosion, Ralph and Vanellope put on their matching sunglasses as they walked away.

"The arcade doesn't open for another few hours. Do you think you can help me paint the castle?" Vanellope asked.

"Fine, I'll help you paint." Ralph agreed disappointedly.

Ralph and Vanellope walked by the Sugar Rush Castle together.

"Okay, this is a huge castle, how are we supposed to paint the inside of the castle?" Ralph asked.

"We're not." Vanellope answered "We're painting the outside of the castle using these paint guns."

"Do you have any idea how do use these?" Ralph asked again.

"No idea whatsoever." Vanellope answered again.

Ralph and Vanellope took out the paint guns and used them to paint the outside of the Sugar Rush Castle. They strangely had a good time painting the castle, even though it was completely out of logic. When they finished painting, Vanellope had decided to let Ralph go back home.

"Before you go, Ralph, I want to ask you yet another favour." Said Vanellope "The dance game at the arcade is having a competition after hours next weekend, and I want to enter, but it requires the usage of a partner. Will you be my dance partner for me?"

"Of course I will." Ralph agreed "Anyways, the arcade is going to open soon and I can't keep Felix waiting."

"What does he think about you dating for the first time?" Vanellope asked.

"Besides you, he's the only one who has been really supportive of me." Ralph answered "I don't what it is about these people, but they always have to bust my caps because they don't think I'm cut out for a love life due to the fact that I'm not exactly the 'good guy'."

"Well, you know what they say about people like that. Screw them." Vanellope suggested "But seriously, I have faith in you."

Ralph went back to his own game anticipating for the day. Ralph enjoyed visiting Vanellope, even though she became more demanding than usual. Meanwhile, back at Clashing Spirits, Cassandra was talking about the date she had last night with Ralph. Her friend, Kiara was being about as sarcastic as usual.

"Okay, so are you going to see him again?" Kiara asked.

"Of course I am." Cassandra answered "I'm planning on being in a relationship with Ralph."

"Even though, Ralph is basically a villain." Kiara continued.

"Can you stop with that?" Cassandra replied "I mean, come on, he's not what you say he could be. You are so shallow, I mean, he attends a support group for all the game villains here, and they are all well-managed people having well-managed lives. I have a picture of them, see."

Cassandra had shown Kiara the picture that Ralph gave her of him at the Bad-Anon meetings with all the villains fitted in the picture.

"Wait, who's that guy over there?" Kiara asked "He's got the kind of muscles I'd like to mess around with."

"That's Zangief from Street Fighter, and he's a homosexual." Cassandra answered.

"Girl, you're lying, aren't you?" Kiara suggested.

"No, I'm serious." Cassandra replied "Zangief hooks up with Scorpion from Mortal Kombat."

"Wait, Scorpion is a homosexual?" Kiara asked "You've got me confused. By the way, I would love to know what those two do together. Because I could seek them out and from there it's just nice for me to examine."

"Can we stop talking about homosexuals?" Cassandra demanded "Seriously, you're making me feel really uncomfortable. This isn't about you, this is about me. I really like Ralph and I want to be in a relationship with him. So, I'm going to keep moving forward."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I worry for you." Kiara commented.

"You don't have to worry for me." Cassandra commented back "Looks like the arcade is about to open, we'd better get ready."


	6. Unintentional Competition For Attention

Chapter 6-An Unintentional Competition for Attention

As a week went by, Ralph continued going on dates with Cassandra and doing favours for Vanellope. Eventually, Ralph and Cassandra eventually labelled their status to "in a relationship", and Vanellope declared Ralph's "debt" to her repaid. Aside from the fact that the dance competition was coming up, Vanellope was going to decide their first song. On a peaceful Sunday, Ralph and Vanellope hung out together at the Sugar Rush beach. While Ralph was sitting down on a beach chair in his bathing suit, Vanellope was in hers on a high diving board she had set up in the middle of the deep area of the water.

"And next up on the dive is Vanellope von Schweetz." Vanellope announced in a fake British accent "She's the final contestant as she is America's last hope to take home the gold."

Vanellope had then jumped off and began performing multiple somersaults. But before she reached the water, Vanellope used her glitching ability to do the trick once again before diving in the water. After the dive, Vanellope swam to shore and sat in the beach chair beside Ralph.

"So, Ralph, what did you think of my diving trick?" Vanellope asked.

"Your fifth somersault lacked the spin on it." Ralph commented "But still, at least I'm definitely seeing something new."

"You know me, Ralph. I have a need to impress." Vanellope commented back.

Vanellope had then taken out a bowl of ice cream that she had stashed underneath her beach chair. She began to eat it with the spoon that she brought along with it.

"There's ice cream underneath your chair, if you want it." Vanellope said.

"Thanks." Ralph replied.

Ralph then took the bowl of ice cream from under his chair. His bowl ended up being five times larger than Vanellope's. There was silence between them for a moment, but Vanellope reluctantly ended the silence.

"So, have we become those types of people?" Vanellope asked.

"What kind of people?" Ralph asked in reply.

"I mean, we've been friends for so long, but have we reached that point where our friendship has basically lost its freshness?" Vanellope asked, being clearer.

"I don't know, but we promised each other to stick together, right?" Ralph answered.

"Right now, we're just asking questions to each other." Vanellope commented "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that we don't have anything interesting to talk about. I can't believe I'm asking this, but how's your relationship with Cassandra going?"

"I guess you could say that we've just 'leveled up' in our relationship." Ralph answered.

"You seem very calm." Vanellope responded "Normally, since it's your first time in a relationship, I thought you would be going about bragging how it is. I figured that you would at least have an obsession."

"I would, if I were any of those girls from The Hills." Ralph commented "But I'm not, so I could basically handle it."

"I'm going to need you to hold out on this." Vanellope declared "We are going to get our friendship freshness back. Starting with us as dance partners, we are going to work hard to make sure we become winners. I've finally chosen our song and it is-"

Before Vanellope could finish her sentence, Ralph's girlfriend Cassandra ended up arriving on the beach along with her friend Kiara.

"How's it going, Ralph?" Cassandra greeted.

"What's your girlfriend doing here, Ralph?" Vanellope asked.

"I invited her." Ralph answered "I thought we could all hang out together right here on the beach."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Vanellope asked sarcastically "So, anyway, Ralph, so the song for our dance should be-"

"So, Cassandra, how are you doing?" Ralph asked Cassandra, unintentionally interrupting Vanellope.

"It's been great." Cassandra replied "So, I just heard that you and Vanellope are entering that new dance competition."

"How did you find out?" Ralph asked.

"I think the real question is that why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cassandra asked back.

"I'm sure that Ralph has his reasons, so anyway, Ralph, about our performance…" Vanellope discussed.

"Cassandra, I just noticed that this place actually has seashells that are actually made out of chocolate." Ralph mentioned, unintentionally interrupting Vanellope once again.

"I would love to go see them." Cassandra replied.

"Come on, they're right over on the northwest side." Ralph replied back.

"Wait, Ralph, I need to talk to you about something." Vanellope interrupted.

"Don't worry, you can tell me later tonight." Ralph said to Vanellope.

Before Vanellope could reply, Ralph and Cassandra were already walking through the beach by themselves. Vanellope was left all alone with Kiara.

"It's hard being friends with Ralph right now, isn't it?" Kiara asked.

"Tell me about it." Vanellope replied "Our friendship has been losing excitement already. Our only enjoyment is by how Ralph has been interacting with Cassandra."

"I'm having the same problem too." Kiara commented "I keep telling Cassandra how being in love with Ralph is not really a good idea, but she has just become obsessed."

"What do you have against my friend, Ralph?" Vanellope furiously asked "He's an amazing guy whom I don't know what to do with."

"I have my reasons, but I can't tell you how to fix your friendship, but let me know when your whole friendship with Ralph ends up in hot water." Kiara suggested "Because it would be a sign that Ralph and Cassandra will be taking their relationship to the next level."

"I don't believe a single word that you're saying right now." Vanellope commented "He's the most important thing in this world to me."

"I'm telling you, when guys are in a relationship for the first time, they don't know what to do." Kiara commented back.

Ralph and Cassandra finally reached the part of the beach where they finally found the chocolate seashells. Cassandra had grabbed one and took a bite of it which made her chuckle. Ralph had then smiled when he saw that Cassandra had chocolate on her face. Once Cassandra noticed, she ended up rubbing chocolate on his face. Ralph had then started chasing Cassandra. The chase went on until Ralph finally grabbed Cassandra in his arms holding her close. They had then stood by each other closer than they had before. They began looking deep into each other's.

"You know, you look beautiful up this close." Ralph complimented.

"So do you." Cassandra replied.

Cassandra then put her hands on Ralph's face and moved them toward his shoulders. Ralph lifted Cassandra off the ground until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Ralph continued to carry Cassandra as he began to walk towards the water.

"You know, Ralph, whenever I'm with a guy, I usually expect them to be honest." Cassandra commented "When I first met you, I was a bit skeptical with you used Vanellope in your plan to get with me."

"You knew that Vanellope and I set up that plan." Ralph assumed "We carefully planned that out to the last detail."

"You had me going until I noticed that Vanellope was displaying flash cards for you." Cassandra admitted "I got to admit, no guy has ever gone to so much just for me. I didn't want to say anything, but I want us to grow closer."

"This is the first time that I've ever been in love." Ralph explained "I didn't want to end up screwing things up. I wanted to plan out the first time I was going to talk to you, because I really wanted to be with you and be the right person for it."

"All the stories you told me about the adventures that you and Vanellope did together as the best of friends, they showed me how deep your own heart is." Cassandra explained "Any man who cares that much for a little girl certainly has what it takes to win me over."

Ralph and Cassandra soon went inside the water. While deep underwater, they kissed each other on the lips repeatedly. Their time on the beach ended up being a romantic moment for them. Vanellope, on the other hand, was a bit upset of being deprived of her friendship bonding time with Ralph. Ralph and Cassandra's relationship ended up annoying Vanellope, even though she claimed herself responsible for them being together. Little did Ralph know, he would soon have to be taught again about how much Vanellope meant to him in his life.


	7. Frictions Aside

Chapter 7-Frictions Aside

Ralph and Vanellope did not talk again until the next night which was the day of the first round of the dance competition. Vanellope was inside the dance game waiting for Ralph, but he came just in time.

"Where were you?" Vanellope asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up with Cassandra." Ralph answered.

"Well, that is a considerable excuse." Vanellope commented sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing, we're going to be performing in about an hour." Vanellope replied "Can we at least be on our game right now."

Ralph and Vanellope were still not on speaking terms, but were capable of working together in the dance competition. They were up against their first team, but like all competitions, the rules must be spoken by the coach.

"Alright, here are the rules, everyone." The coach declared "The first team does a set of dance moves as pointed out whilst the other duplicates. Each set of moves done by the team will be graded by a panel of three judges. The team with the most points wins the round and heads off in the next round. Like all games, we must flip a coin to see who goes first. Vanellope, call a side."

"We pick 'Tails.'" Vanellope replied.

The coach had flipped the coin, and it landed on tails which made Vanellope the selector of the song. She scrolled through a panel which had the songs listed on it and finally made her selection. Vanellope had chosen the song "Goin' In" by Jennifer Lopez featuring Flo Rida. The competition had finally started. Ralph and Vanellope were the first to do the set of dance moves and gave the performance their all. In the end, Ralph and Vanellope had won the first round by having more points than their competitors. They were about to head for the second round of the competition next week.

After the competition, Vanellope was going to head back home. She went back to Game Central Station, but soon Ralph had caught up with her.

"Vanellope, where are you going?" Ralph asked.

"I'm going back home." Vanellope answered "I'm tired out."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ralph asked again.

"I would definitely like that." Vanellope answered with a smile on her face.

However, on the way back while they were in Sugar Rush, Ralph was talking about what he did with Cassandra yesterday. Vanellope was annoyed about the subject, but ended up listening with no reply.

"I've got to tell you, Vanellope, the beach that's here in Sugar Rush is so majestic because I've never experienced that kind of connection before when I was with Cassandra." Ralph commented.

"It's seems as if you two are growing so close." Vanellope replied "How wonderful is that?"

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Ralph reacted "I'm just trying to let you know how happy I am right now."

"You came to me." Vanellope reacted back "You have decided to take me back home, could you at least give me the attention I deserve?"

"What is going on with you?" Ralph asked "All of a sudden, you act so cold whenever I'm around."

"I'm sorry, but it's just annoying how you mention Cassandra all the time." Vanellope confessed.

"How has Cassandra been irritating you?" Ralph asked.

"I'm not intimidated by her, I'm intimated by you." Vanellope answered "You're basically going obsessed with your relationship with Cassandra. You've become so self-indulgent that you just have to neglect me."

"I'm not self-indulgent!" Ralph reacted "I've been there for you. I've helped you as much as the times you've helped me. I'm practically in love for the first time, and you go about insult me whenever I mention it?"

"You're not mentioning it, Ralph. You're flaunting it about in front of my face." Vanellope reacted back "You're just going on and on talking about how Cassandra brings joy to your life, but she's not the only one who's important. I don't need you bragging it in front of my face using run-on conversations. Just give me one simple answer. That's it. Just tell me how you're date was and that's it."

"Fine!" Ralph shouted "The date was fine."

Ralph began to walk away in an upset tone. In isolation, Vanellope began to talk to herself.

"What was up with him?" Vanellope asked "Ralph was acting so crazy."

However, Vanellope did not know that Ralph was nearby who ended up listening to what she had just said. Ralph ended up walking back to her.

"Crazy?" Ralph asked "You think I'm crazy?"

"I didn't mean that." Vanellope answered worriedly "All I did was point out your flaws."

"You think you can just come up to me and expect me not to feel anything?" Ralph questioned angrily "You expect me not to care? What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to be let down by my best friend." Vanellope answered in a depressing tone "You're like a brother to me. But I don't mean like an actual biological brother. I mean it in the way that people use it as street slang."

"I don't think they use it in street slang anymore." Ralph commented "Nowadays, they are the saying the word—it's a word that begins with the letter 'N' which I don't feel comfortable saying or even hearing about. By the way, don't say that word, you will get yourself beat up."

"What's wrong with us, Ralph?" Vanellope asked after chuckling "What's happening to our bond?"

"Nothing is going to happen to our bond." Ralph answered "I'll confess that being in love for the first time has made me crazy. But you're still the one person who saved my life and the one person whose life I saved. Whatever problem we have, we'll fix it together. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal, Ralph." Vanellope replied "But promise me that you'll help me win this competition."

"I promise." Ralph replied back.

"Before you go, can you read me a bedtime story?" Vanellope asked.

"I would love to." Ralph answered.

After Ralph took Vanellope home, he got her to go to sleep. Ralph walked back to his game wondering to himself how his own life became a lot to handle. It took a while for him to go to sleep, but finally was able to sleep contently.


	8. Depth Attention Span

Chapter 8-Depth Attention Span

The next morning, Vanellope had a discussion with Taffyta before the arcade was about to open. She was talking about the argument that she had with Ralph the other day.

"I don't know what to do, Taffyta." Vanellope confessed "Ever since Ralph started his relationship with Cassandra, we're no longer becoming close."

"I don't know, Vanellope." Taffyta replied "If you let his relationship go on, you'll become invisible. If you break them up, he'll be angry at you. You can't win."

"For the first time, I feel utterly inferior towards Ralph." Vanellope replied "Look at me, I'm very accomplished, but now he's going through a new change, and I don't know how I can fit in to all this."

"I get it now. You and Ralph have let your connection on each other to be built on competing for attention." Taffyta explained "It's time for the both of you to rebuild your connection on a new foundation."

"I don't know what you mean." Vanellope replied.

"Okay, if you want you and Ralph to become friends again, you need to go back to the root on how you two are friends." Taffyta explained even further.

"I never thought of it like that, but I still don't know how I can regain being close to Ralph." Vanellope replied "Maybe if I look deep inside myself, I can see that the both of us help each other build aspirations for ourselves."

"I got it, Vanellope. You need to show Ralph kindness and support in his relationship." Taffyta assumed "Once you're recognized for being a model friend, Ralph will realize how bereft you've been in getting attention."

"But I still don't get any of Ralph's attention while Cassandra is around." Vanellope reminded "Maybe I could get him when Cassandra is not around. It would be unlikely, but I guess I could give it a shot."

"You need to get him a gift." Taffyta exemplified "Something you can use to show your bond."

Later that day after closing time, Ralph invited Cassandra over to his house. Moments after they went inside, they ended up lying down on Ralph's bed eating blueberry pie. Both of them ended up talking through the night.

"Wait, you would put chocolate on French fries?" Cassandra asked while laughing "That is so disgusting.

"And your idea to have caramel as a hamburger condiment isn't disgusting?" Ralph asked in reply.

Ralph and Cassandra continued laughing as they continued eating pie. Afterwards, Cassandra moved to her left side facing Ralph. Ralph had then moved to his right side which was facing Cassandra. Cassandra had then decided to converse in a more emotional stance.

"What's on your mind right now?" Ralph asked.

"I guess you could say the way I see my life is just really depressing." Cassandra explained "I spend my days being played, mostly by guys because apparently they are the ones more interested in action. Somehow I feel that my only success is by looking beautiful, never having my own skilled traits taken into focus."

"You need to start seeing the world differently, because we never truly know how our games work." Ralph commented "Before I saw myself on the bottom of the heap with Felix being the one on the top of the ladder. However, now I see that both of us are in the same place, we can't live without each other."

"I never thought about it that way." Cassandra replied "Ralph, you're very accomplished. I'm practically envious of you."

Cassandra put her right arm around Ralph's neck. From the back of his neck, she felt a chain which tug on and found that underneath his shirt, Ralph wore the necklace that Vanellope gave him. She held it in her hand and examined it.

"It's amazing how you deeply care for the people around you." Cassandra commented.

"However, it's on unstable ground for my taste." Ralph replied "Vanellope and I argued for the first—I don't think it was the first time. But we've never had this problem before. We've been growing apart for quite some time now. I feel like a bad guy for acting this way, although I am one, so I guess you could say it's tolerable."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cassandra asked.

"It's because I want to build my relationships on a solid bond." Ralph answered "I believe that I need to stay close to ones I care about. I'm basically confused about where my emotions stand."

"We'll figure it out." Cassandra replied "What makes Vanellope such a great deal for you?"

"Vanellope is the main reason why I've become the man I am." Ralph answered.

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope was constructing her gift for Ralph with help from Taffyta, Candlehead, and Crumbelina. She thought that the dance competition was the perfect solution to restore her bond for Ralph.

"I'm thinking that the best way to win is a whole new look." Vanellope suggested.

"And why would you think that?" Crumbelina asked.

"One of the reasons why Ralph and I build a connection is because we set ourselves on aspirations." Vanellope answered "Teamwork is the foundation of friendship."

"What do you hope to get out of this, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked "Why do you care so much about Ralph?"

"Ralph is a huge part of me." Vanellope answered "He's one of the main reasons why I'm the girl that I've become."

Back at Ralph's home, Ralph and Cassandra were still in his bedroom, only they were lying down on his bed underneath the blankets wearing only their undergarments. Ralph and Cassandra kissed repeatedly on each other's lips. At that time, Ralph had been breathing heavily which made them both cease movement.

"Ralph, are you okay?" Cassandra asked "You're acting crazy all of a sudden."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Ralph answered.

Ralph began lying down on his back and closed his eyes. Cassandra laid down right beside him afterwards. She moved his right arm so that it ended up being wrapped around her waist. Cassandra placed her right arm on Ralph's bare chest before closing her eyes.


	9. Morning Sickness

Chapter 9-Morning Sickness

The next morning, Vanellope went to Ralph's house to give him the present she made for him. However, when she rang the doorbell, nobody came to the door. Vanellope knew that there was a spare key under the welcome mat, so she used it to get inside. When she went inside, Vanellope called for Ralph, but got a response. Vanellope walked through most of the rooms before heading to Ralph's bedroom. She noticed that Ralph and Cassandra were still asleep holding each other in their arms. They were still drowsy due to fact that they had a long night.

"Come on, you guys, wake up!" Vanellope shouted as loud as she could.

Cassandra was the first to wake up. She blinked fast so that her eyes could open fully before she noticed that Vanellope was standing nearby. Cassandra had then tapped her hand on Ralph's arm in order to wake him up. Ralph woke up to finally notice that Vanellope was standing nearby silently. Ralph and Cassandra felt awkward as they were still under the blankets wearing only their underwear. Vanellope finally broke the silence.

"What are you two doing?" Vanellope asked confusedly.

"We were just…sleeping." Cassandra stuttered.

"And I was merely just helping her sleep right." Ralph stuttered awkwardly.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Vanellope replied "Anyway, I'm going to wait in the kitchen."

Vanellope had then left the room feeling just as awkward as them. When Vanellope was gone, Ralph and Cassandra both took a deep breath.

"It's amazing how you could handle Vanellope like that." Cassandra commented.

"You know me. I can handle her like the back of my hand." Ralph commented in reply.

As Vanellope sat down in the kitchen, she saw Cassandra completely dressed in her outfit leaving the household.

"See you soon, Vanellope." Cassandra exclaimed before she left.

Ralph came in the kitchen just as he finished putting his clothes back on. Afterwards, he was ready to talk to Vanellope.

"So, Vanellope, why do you have to bother me so early?" Ralph asked.

"I wanted to give you something to wear for the dance competition." Vanellope answered "I made it myself."

Vanellope handed Ralph her present which was inside a wrapped box. Ralph took off the wrapper and opened the box.

"It's a black jacket." Ralph responded after taking it out of the box.

"I know." Vanellope responded "I thought that maybe as we work together, we should have a new look. What do you think?"

Ralph neither liked nor disliked Vanellope's gift. He felt that the jacket was not suited for him, but in order to support Vanellope's feelings, he decided to make a positive reaction.

"Wow, I love it." Ralph reacted.

"Thanks, Ralph." Vanellope replied "Why don't you try it on?"

Ralph had tried on the jacket and began to walk around the room in it.

"So, what do you think?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm not sure, it's pretty tight inside." Ralph answered.

For a moment, Ralph and Vanellope stopped talking. Vanellope did not reply because Ralph's lips were still moving as if he was preparing to speak. But Ralph was really waiting for something that would have come by at that moment. Since it never came, Ralph resumed talking.

"Anyway, thanks for giving me this jacket." Ralph thanked "I think it's-"

However, Ralph was interrupted by Felix who came running to the room making a reply to one of the statements Ralph made earlier.

"That's what she said." Felix interrupted.

"Are you serious?" Ralph asked angrily.

"She said it." Felix replied "By the way, opening time is in 30 minutes."

"Why do you have a candle in your hand?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh, well, I used it last night." Felix answered as he had shown what was in his left hand.

"Why would you need to use a candle at night?" Ralph asked.

"It wasn't for me, it was for Tamora." Felix explained.

"What would Calhoun need to use a candle for?" Vanellope asked.

"Can we please stop with the whole 20 questions?" Felix asked in reply "Now, you've got me doing it. See you at the building, Ralph."

As Felix left, Ralph and Vanellope resumed their discussion.

"So, what do you think of my gift?" Vanellope questioned giddily.

"I think it's quite a lovely jacket." Ralph replied "So, you said you made it yourself."

"Well, me, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Crumbelina." Vanellope answered "Using the material that we borrowed from Princess Peach."

"And by borrowed, do you mean…?" Ralph asked.

"It's called secret borrowing." Vanellope answered "It's the kind of borrowing that if you tell; you might get yourself in trouble."

"You are so mischievous." Ralph commented "That's a really nice thing I could be given by a friend."

Ralph and Vanellope hugged in each other being reminiscent of their friendship, however for a prominent time Ralph had just lied to Vanellope because in all truthfulness, Ralph did not exactly want to be given the jacket she made for him. However, by Ralph's actions, he was thinking about how Vanellope's feelings had mattered to him. Ralph then thought that while he just lied, Vanellope was being honest the whole time. All of a sudden, Ralph saw the blame shifted more towards him. Vanellope made an effort to improve their friendship, and now it was Ralph's turn. The only thing now for Ralph to do was for him to figure out a solution.

"Anyway, the arcade is about to open, so I'd better get back to my game." Vanellope replied "See you later, Ralph."

"See you later, Vanellope." Ralph greeted in reply.

Vanellope went back to her game in excitement. Ralph took of the black jacket he made her and put it deep inside the closet. The day started off on a low brow for Ralph, but he knew that he would make things better.


	10. No Help For Ralph

Chapter 10-No Help for Ralph

Ralph sat down holding pictures which documented his most interesting memories. Some of which were with Cassandra, but most of them were with Vanellope. Ralph became deeply focused into what he was looking at, which made him distracted to the fact where he was. Ralph didn't notice that he was at the "Bad Anon" meeting. Clyde from Pac-Man ended up calling his attention.

"Ralph!" Clyde shouted.

Ralph finally turned his eyes away from the pictures to realize where he was.

"What are we talking about?" Ralph asked clueless to the fact.

"You're up next, Ralph." Clyde answered.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Ralph apologized before explaining his reason "It's just that I'm kind of distraught because I'm failing at being a good friend to Vanellope."

"We're willing to help you out, since you've helped us." Clyde replied "Thanks to you, all the bad guys here have become socially adept, even though we are still struggling to grow out of the long-term isolation. Especially since we have new visitors, everyone I'd like to introduce Wolf O'Donnell, Shao Kahn, and Jet the Hawk."

"I'm not sure why I'm here at all." Jet interrupted "I'm not really a villain. I'm just a rival for Sonic."

"Back to you, Ralph, what's your problem?" Clyde asked.

"For the past few weeks, I've been in a relationship with Cassandra Kailas." Ralph explained "Cassandra's the first woman that I've been in love with, and honestly, it's one of the best moments I've had. However, Vanellope does not seem content with the way I've been handling it. We've been growing apart and all of a sudden we have lost connection. I guess you could say the whole 'relationship' thing has changed me. I don't know what to do."

Ralph's description had left the entire group silent. Some of them had a shocked expression on their face due to the fact that they have never heard of or experienced that kind of scenario.

"Are you following this?" Bowser whispered to Dr. Eggman.

"No, and I have an IQ of 313." Dr. Eggman whipsered to Bowser.

"Ralph, we're going to go on a limb and say we don't know what you are talking about at all." Neff replied to Ralph in a disappointing tone "We never have and never will amount to what you call 'being in love with someone'."

"Come on, there's no need to be harsh. I'll handle this! Ralph, have you heard that it is always the hero that gets the girlfriend…or boyfriend to avoid any accusations of sexist comments." Clyde explained "We're not capable of amounting to romantic relationships."

"Whoa! First I hear it from the mouths of people from my game, then in the central station, and now in here." Ralph reacted in response "When did villains become interested in idle gossip? It's hard enough having to be the subject of insult, but now you're all heading towards it."

"Ralph, as a former 'reliable' of yours, I actually support your decision to take this big step." Zangief responded, adding into the conversation "Scorpion and I had to keep our relationship secret for the first few moments because it's frowned upon where I come from. However, I realized that I could just knock out anyone who messes with me. So, I'm proud of what I am and what I can do."

"Finally, I'm now talking to someone who actually makes sense." Ralph responded loudly.

"Ralph, we're not trying to insult you, we're trying to inform you." Clyde explained even further.

"Then why don't I show you how valuable Wreck-It-Ralph can be." Ralph commented.

Moments later, Ralph had left the area along with everyone else feeling upset. He didn't shed any tears from eyes due to the fact that he couldn't be emotionally distraught that easily. Ralph began to imagine what others would say about him. Mayor Gene had popped up as a visual manifestation of his mind.

"Come on, Ralph, you're never going to be able to be the right man for Cassandra." Mayor Gene spoke out "You're not good enough, big guy."

Ralph continued to walk forward, but soon he accidentally shoved Sergeant Calhoun who was walking by on her way to see Felix. Calhoun had turned around and called out to Ralph in order to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Ralph angrily asked.

"Honestly, I don't know why." Calhoun replied in a sarcastic tone which was her usual tone that led to confusion.

"I don't need you to insult me like everyone else is." Ralph replied angrily "I can handle my business on my own."

"Well, I don't really care too much about what you do." Calhoun explained "In fact, honestly, we're not even really friends. I couldn't care less."

"I have the nerve to ask why you're so cold-hearted, but I guess it's in your programming." Ralph commented back "But at least you treat Felix right. I've noticed that when you two are together, you are more emotionally resonant. I'm not going to take your ridicule on my relationship with Cassandra."

"I don't need to. I can already tell it's not going to transition well." Calhoun replied "Look at you, Ralph, you're a 9 foot tall, 700 pound humanoid mutant whom I think is impossible to lifted up by 50 short townspeople. I've noticed that Cassandra is a woman who has a deceiving beautiful appearance that masks the way she is rude, violent, and can spit from 30 feet away, but only being accurate by 6 feet."

"What do you expect?" Ralph asked "She's from a fighting game."

"Nevertheless, it's no excuse." Calhoun commented "I have no idea what you see in her."

"Maybe it's the same way you see Felix." Ralph suggested "I've been supportive of your love life, maybe you could support mine."

"I'm sorry, Ralph, but given our history, we don't seem to be friends at all." Calhoun explained.

"Then maybe we should start being friends." Ralph suggested as he put his right hand in front of him.

Calhoun hesitated, but then shook Ralph's hand as they soon walked away from each other in different directions. Calhoun headed to the Fix-It-Felix Jr. game to see her husband, whilst Ralph still walked through Game Central Station feeling confused on whether to go from where he was at that point. Ralph stayed still at the moment silently.


	11. Truth Be Told

Chapter 11-Truth Be Told

Ralph still stood in a stationary position in Game Central Station because he could not decide whether to visit Cassandra or Vanellope. He breathed heavily and began to think about the situation he was in. Ralph knew that he had an unsettled disposition with Vanellope, and could not stand himself because of it. At first, he was planning on visiting Cassandra, but realized that he didn't want his relationship to get in the way of his friendship. Ralph made his decision to go to Sugar Rush.

Vanellope was in her castle trying on a bunch of different outfits in her bedroom closet. She ended up throwing out most of the stuff due to the fact they looked too princess-like. She carried them in her hands and then threw them out her bedroom window. As she turned around, she had heard a loud bump and screaming. She went outside to see what it was and found out that it was Ralph who crashed into the castle after having Vanellope's former dresses land on him.

"Ralph, what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked looking at him in a worried tone "I thought you were going to visit Cassandra."

"I was going to, but I couldn't leave my best friend hanging around." Ralph answered "I'm going to admit that I haven't been there for you, as much as I should have been."

"I know you haven't, and that's what I've been trying to get you to do." Vanellope commented before smiling "It's nice to see that my plan worked."

"What plan?" Ralph asked in a curious tone.

"I was trying to get you to show attention to me again by giving you that gift." Vanellope answered.

"Are you serious?" Ralph replied "Maybe the lie I told didn't really mean anything then."

"What lie did you tell?" Vanellope asked worriedly.

Ralph realized he accidentally spoke what he should have whispered to himself, even though either tactic would not have even worked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I never really did like the jacket you gave me." Ralph confessed "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Normally, I would be angry at you for doing that." Vanellope commented "But I realize that you lying for me is the only further proof that I need to know that I still matter to you. Thanks, Ralph. However, I still want you to wear it, though when we're in the dance competition."

"And I'm happy to do that for you." Ralph agreed.

Ralph and Vanellope both laughed together from what they were talking about. From that moment, Ralph had fully become aware of the time.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ralph reacted "I was supposed to be at Cassandra's place by now."

"Go ahead, Ralph." Vanellope requested "Go see your girlfriend. I'll be waiting for you until you come back."

"Why don't you come with me?" Ralph asked.

"And be the third wheel?" Vanellope replied "No, thank you. Besides, you deserve to be with someone like Cassandra."

Ralph gave Vanellope a hug before he left.

"See you later, Ralph!" Vanellope said giddily.

Ralph had smiled before he went off to see Cassandra. He went to Clashing Spirits and went to Cassandra's home as fast as he could. However, when he got there, her friend Kiara was the one to answer the door.

"What do you want, Ralph?" Kiara asked rudely.

"I'm here to see Cassandra" Ralph replied also rudely.

"I'm sorry, but she's not here." Kiara answered.

"Where has she gone to?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know, in fact, I haven't heard from her in a while." Kiara answered sarcastically.

"What's your problem, Kiara?" Ralph asked appalled.

"For one reason, it's you being here right now." Kiara answered "I think it's about time for you to leave, isn't it?"

Ralph had turned around and walked away. However, he was curious to know why Kiara has been mean to him lately. In response, he turned around and faced the issue head on.

"Alright, Kiara, give me some answers." Ralph demanded angrily "You've been nothing but mean to me from the very beginning, and I need to know what gives you the right to be this way?"

"I don't know, the fact that you're dating my best friend comes to mind." Kiara answered.

"I love Cassandra." Ralph reacted "You got that! Trust me or not, I'm not going to put her in any harm's way. And if you are picking a fight with me, I swear, I will take you down."

"You're a bad guy, Ralph." Kiara reacted back "You can't win any fight!"

"I'm only a bad guy in my game." Ralph angrily responded as he stomped his foot to the ground "You're just another jealous girl who basically built on believing in whatever gossip is spread around the area."

"Please, I could care less about what some crazy superstitious beings are gossiping about your relationship." Kiara commented "I'm not one of those people. I have my own problems with you, Ralph."

"What did I do to make you angry at me?" Ralph asked.

"You really don't remember now, do you?" Kiara questioned "It doesn't matter, though, because who needs to know about it. Cassandra? Please, she's just as crazy as you are."

"Is that really what you think of me?" Cassandra asked.

Ralph turned around and Kiara looked past him to notice that Cassandra had just walked in through the front door. Cassandra began to walk towards them slowly in an upset expression that was being put on her face.

"When did you get here?" Kiara asked.

"Only a few moments before you called me crazy." Cassandra answered before turning to Ralph "By the way, Ralph, I loved what you said about me. That's the most lovely thing any man has ever said to me."

Cassandra turned back towards Kiara transitioning from a pleased tone to a disappointed tone.

"Kiara, you've always been harsh towards me." Cassandra responded "I always knew, or at least I thought it was because you cared about me. But how can I stand the fact that you don't trust me with my decision to be with Ralph?"

"Cassandra, do you see him?" Kiara replied angrily "Ralph is a villain, and not only that, he's just as rude and wild as you are. Ever since you've dating him, you've become less like yourself and more like his mannerisms."

"You're wrong, because I've become more like myself, or mainly what I want to be like." Cassandra corrected "Ralph has made me notice what the person I want to be. It's not up to you to decide who I am. Kiara, we can still be the best of friends, but you need to stop acting like some...like...like a crazy bitch! There, I said it. And it felt good."

Cassandra had then gave Ralph a high five in reaction before turning her head back to Kiara.

"Now that it's been covered by the fact that I just swore for the first time, I think we would all like to know why you're so hateful towards Ralph." Cassandra continued "What happened between you two to make you hate him so much? Fess up, Kiara!"

"Alright, I'll tell you." Kiara said giving in to Cassandra's demands.


	12. Confessions

Chapter 12-Confessions

Kiara told her story to Ralph and Cassandra. Almost a year ago, Kiara was in a slump during her time in the game. She was on a losing streak and began to decrease in the amount of plays due to be overshadowed, most notable by the villain characters. Kiara was desperate in that time and was caught the attention of a nearby character from another game who went by the name of King Candy. One day, King Candy came over to talk to Kiara in Game Central Station.

"What's your name, young one?" King Candy asked.

"My name's Kiara Monett." Kiara answered "What's yours, little man?"

"King Candy." King Candy replied "I'm from Sugar Rush. Word on the street is that you need some help getting back on your game."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm better off on my own." Kiara responded.

"Are you sure?" King Candy asked before making a mischievous smile.

"Alright, what do you got for me?" Kiara asked rudely.

As soon as Kiara agreed, King Candy took Kiara to a more discreet place so that no one could know what was going to happen. They went to one of the corner alleys of the Pac-Man game. From there, he took out a case and opened it which contained what looked like a bunch of computer chips.

"What are those?" Kiara asked.

"These are performance enhancing chips." King Candy answered "These are one of the main uses that help me get consecutive wins. If you end up adding these into your programming, Kiara, not only will you get better at your game, but you'll end up being the best fighter."

"How much do you want for those, Candy?" Kiara continued asking.

"This one's on me." King Candy replied "But I can assure you that as of now, I will be your best friend. I've been lacking a bit of socialization in my game, and now you can invite to every single social event here. Do you get the picture?"

"Of course I do. By the way, thanks, King Candy." Kiara replied "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces once I become the best character in my game."

From that time on, Kiara had been using the performance enhancing chips to boost her performance in Clashing Spirits. From that point on, Kiara became the best character in the game. However, like all good moments, they must all come to an end. The effects of the chips had soon run out, and so did her collection of them. When that time came to go back to King Candy, he was nowhere to be found due to the fact that he was killed by Ralph after being exposed as the infamous racer Turbo.

From that point, Kiara began searching through the black market of the arcade. However, she eventually was entirely bereft of them when Ralph ended up making a meeting in Game Central Station after revealing a scandal for the usage of game enhancing chips. It took place in the middle of the area behind a stand with most of the people from all of the games in the arcade listening to him talk with a microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Ralph announced "Hello, I'm Wreck-It-Ralph and I'm here to inform you that multiple people here in the arcade games has been using what I like to call 'performance enhancing' chips."

Before Ralph continued his speech, he took out a bag that was completely filled with them.

"I have been given these by Fix-It-Felix Jr. who have been given these from Sergeant Calhoun who found them used by her fellow soldiers in order to increase their amount of wins in the game." Ralph explained "Apparently, these soldiers would take them and suddenly have access to much better features such as an increase in strength and health by altering the system giving those who take it unlimited features which are outlawed in this arcade. This is the kind of activity that ruins the reputation of Litwak's Arcade. When people have the gift of being created for these games, winning is not what matters the most, it's the fact of being played in the first place. Being in this arcade is supposed to be a privilege, and that is why I stand before all of you to keep this our standpoint. All of those opposed to cheating please say aye."

"Aye!" The crowd shouted in reply.

Ralph was then given a mallet to knock down on the stand, which would therefore enclose his speech. Later on, all of the performance enhancing chips were sought out and destroyed by the surge protectors. For anyone who had used them, especially Kiara, they were a bit distraught and had to move on from the problem. After this story was told to Ralph and Cassandra, Cassandra began an argument with Kiara.

"You used unauthorized performance enhancing chips?" Cassandra asked furiously "How come I didn't know about this?"

"They weren't mine, they were King Candy's." Kiara answered.

"It doesn't matter who had them in the first place." Cassandra responded, still furiously "The fact of the matter is that you used those things. You do realize you're in so much trouble right now."

"You're damn right, you're in trouble." Ralph commented.

"Ralph, can you stay out of this?" Cassandra asked politely to Ralph "This is between me and my 'former' friend."

"So, what I'm not you're friend anymore because of this one big mistake?" Kiara asked in exaggeration to Cassandra.

"What other secrets have you kept from me?" Cassandra asked in reply.

"More than you can count." Kiara answered "It's not your business of what I do outside this game."

Kiara's words had begun to make Cassandra shed a few tears from her eyes. Cassandra felt like she could just scream, but she was in a moment where she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. From that moment, all she said was one sentence.

"I don't want to see you for a while." Cassandra invoked before she left the area.

Kiara had soon begun to get even madder with Ralph.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Ralph." Kiara angrily commented "You take my source of high performance and you even take my friend."

"You brought this on yourself." Ralph replied loudly "Say all you want, but it's just going to be white noise. I'm not the one responsible for your misfortunes. You brought this on yourself. You'll be able to get back on the right path, but you need to stop filling your mind with hate in order to do that. Don't worry, you will be friends with Cassandra again."

Ralph had soon left the area also, leaving Kiara all alone to settle her behaviour. She found a nearby picture of Ralph and Cassandra and began to slowly scratch Ralph out of the photo.


	13. Dynamic Duo

Chapter 13-Dynamic Duo

As time went by, Ralph and Vanellope stuck together as they continued to progress in the dance competition. Their progress was being evaluated by Sonic the Hedgehog who was doing a news report on their progress due to the fact that the duo had been "in the trend" at the arcade. He was being filled by one of the Nicelanders.

"Hello, everyone at Litwak's." Sonic announced "As we circulate further in the dance competition, we are evaluating one of the top partners here: Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz. They killed it in the second round with 'Material Girl' by Madonna, and later excelled by taking on 'Escapade' by Janet Jackson, and then they showed their friendly chemistry with 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland. I don't know what it is about those two, but they are kind of partners that really work. Can they make a big win at the final round?"

Before Ralph and Vanellope were about to compete, they soon got a visit from their competition. They had no idea who they were up against, but before they found out, Cassandra came by to greet them.

"How are you doing, guys?" Cassandra asked.

"We're doing alright." Ralph replied.

"Yeah, we're killing those guys out there with moves like this." Vanellope said in an urban tone before flaunting her arms.

"Vanellope, you're adorable." Cassandra commented after laughing before turning towards Ralph "So, Ralph, I wanted to wish you good luck in the finals."

"I think I know what you mean by 'good luck'." Ralph replied in a pleasant tone.

Cassandra then proceeded to kiss Ralph which made Vanellope grossed out.

"Can't you save that for when you're alone?" Vanellope complained.

However, before anyone could continue talking, Ralph and Vanellope had soon noticed that Kiara. She was walking slowly towards them in a different outfit that was more tight and dance-like.

"Hello, Ralph." Kiara greeted rudely.

"Kiara, what are you doing here?" Cassandra asked.

"You may not know this, but I'm actually in the finals for this dance competition." Kiara replied "All of you aren't the only ones trying to win obsessive goals over all these medals."

"If this is some weird trick to get me to befriend you again, I don't see any comprehension with this act." Cassandra replied.

"No, the main reason why I signed up was because…" Kiara explained "If I can't make my achievements with fighting, maybe I can make them elsewhere."

"Who's your partner?" Ralph asked temperamentally "Last time I checked, this competition involves the usage of a partner."

"I've found someone." Kiara answered "Cassandra, you should really start giving your attention to some of the characters of our game. There are some that you really should not have left behind."

"What is she talking about?" Vanellope interrupted.

"Why don't I introduce you to my dance partner?" Kiara suggested.

All of a sudden, a 6 ½ foot tall man with blue skin and empty eyes wearing a pirate-like uniform with a ripped shirt to show his midriff and lower arms.

"Cassandra, I think you might remember this one individual." Kiara reminded.

"Hello, Cassandra." The man greeted.

"Hello, Father." Cassandra greeted back.

"Did she just call that man her father?" Vanellope interrupted.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Ralph asked furiously "Cassandra, I thought you told me your father was dead."

"He is dead." Cassandra answered worriedly "I mean, literally, he 'is' dead. I mean, look at him, he has stationery aging pattern, blue skin, decayed eyes and even his hair is messed up. I think I'll stop from there. Ralph, I'd like you to meet my father, Captain Nathan Kailas."

"That explains so much." Ralph replied "I mean that he doesn't look convincing enough to be your father. He's got to be…What? Fifteen years older than you."

"Sixteen." Cassandra corrected "He's sixteen years older than me. I mean that biologically, not literally."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Ralph asked Cassandra.

"In the creation of my game, I was programmed with a very tragic backstory." Cassandra explained "In the background of my father, he was a pirate who went on a dark path and ended up being cursed on a forbidden voyage to find the legendary weapon. He's a villain in our game and because of the history created between us; I don't really find solace associating with him at all."

"Cassandra, listen to me." Nathan spoke out to break his silence "Kiara told me that if I partnered up with her, it would bring me to you. We can still become a family again."

"You gave up your own life for your own selfish reasons." Cassandra replied "You broke my trust for you, it's written in our code."

"It does not matter what has been written as our memories, you're still created as my daughter and I'm created as your father." Nathan replied back "Let all this prejudice go!"

"I—I'm sorry, I just can't—" Cassandra replied before walking away.

Ralph and Vanellope had hurried along to follow Cassandra, but before they left Kiara and Nathan had said goodbye to them in a mischievous tone. They caught up with Cassandra by the time she started breathing heavily.

"I knew this would happen." Cassandra commented.

"What are you talking about?" Ralph asked as he stood in front of Cassandra.

"My father has been attempting to 'parent' me, but I just can't seem to trust him." Cassandra answered.

"Is there a reason why?" Ralph continuously asked.

"I told you, it's in his programming." Cassandra replied "He's been a bad man from the start. I just know it."

"You trust my bad guy like me, but not a bad guy like your father?" Ralph asked.

"No, you don't understand, Ralph." Cassandra replied in a worried tone "He's brought pain towards me personally, and he's not the kind of person I would trust again."

"I'm going to say something to you that I need you to remember." Ralph explained "We don't let what happens to us in the past conquer us. We may be given these roles of hero or villain in the games, but apart from them, we are what we can achieve to be. I've learned in the past that even though I am bad, I'm capable of more than I know."

"You're not a bad guy to me, Ralph." Cassandra commented "You're the best man I ever met. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do." Ralph continued explaining "But I strongly recommend that you need to face your father head on, just like Vanellope and I are going to face him in Kiara soon in the competition. You can find good in him, just like you did with me."

"Why do you put so much belief in me?" Cassandra asked.

"It's because I'm in love with you." Ralph answered.

"I love you too, Ralph." Cassandra replied.

Ralph and Cassandra hugged and kissed each other, before Ralph and Vanellope left to compete in the dance competition.


	14. The Vanellope Shake

Chapter 14-The Vanellope Shake

Ralph and Vanellope had stood on the dance floor standing in front of their competition: Kiara and Nathan. Due to the coin toss, Kiara was the one who would choose the song and ended up choosing "Break The Ice" by Britney Spears. Both teams gave it their all, and the intense heated up where they did freestyle-like moves. Vanellope grabbed onto Ralph's right arm and began swinging on it moving across to the left arm while he moved them. Nathan held Kiara's arms and moved together on the floor before giving her a light lift. By the time the dance was over, it was time for the judges to evaluate.

A few minutes later, the judges had evaluated them, and both teams found out that their scores were tied with each other and they both became assigned to the tiebreaker challenge. They would end up having to dance to another song, and the choice would be given to Ralph and Vanellope. Ralph and Vanellope were discussing their game plan.

"I can't believe I underestimated what capabilities those two have." Vanellope assumed.

"Don't worry, we can beat them." Ralph commented "Like the judges said, we have the decision, so we just need a strategy."

"I think you're going to need more than just a strategy." Cassandra interrupted as she walked by "My father has strange capabilities due to the fact that he's not exactly human."

"It's hard to believe that man is your father." Vanellope replied "No offense."

"There's none taken, little girl." Cassandra replied back.

"What do you recommend?" Ralph asked Cassandra.

"My father has compelling techniques, but however he suffers without using them independently." Cassandra explained "Whatever song you choose, you need to make sure that your moves involve synchronization."

"Can you use that in words that people can actually understand?" Vanellope asked confusedly.

"Both of you are part of a team." Cassandra explained more clearly "Utilize the connection between you two to win the competition."

Ralph and Vanellope then smiled at each other and fist bumped with their right hands as Cassandra turned around and walked away. The tie breaker competition was about to start, and soon Vanellope had given the panel to choose the song. She had finally made her choice, and they were going to dance to "Hotel Nacional" by Gloria Estefan which would involve dance moves that involved synchronization.

Even though at the beginning, Ralph and Vanellope were neck-and-neck between Kiara and Nathan, they soon got ahead of them with the team type movements. Eventually, by the time the competition came to an end. The judges had evaluated them and soon Ralph and Vanellope were declared the winner. Confetti was soon popping out by nearby cannons as soon as the trophy was being carried out. Out of excitement, Ralph had lifted up Vanellope and set her on his right shoulder. Meanwhile, Cassandra had talked to her father Nathan after the competition was over.

"Hello, Dad." Cassandra greeted.

"Cassandra, it's been a long time and you finally have the nerve to talk to me." Nathan responded back.

"What was I supposed to say?" Cassandra asked "'Hello, Dad. So, I see that you've become an undead monster. How's your day going?'"

"I told you what was written in my code." Nathan explained "I've traded my life while chasing what I wanted. But code or no code, you're still my daughter and I want to honour that amendment."

"It probably doesn't matter what you're written as." Cassandra commented "If you can prove to me you're a good guy, maybe you will convince me. It might take some time for me to let you back in the way it was before we were programmed this history between us."

Cassandra had soon found her unable to speak and began to breathe heavily. Out of reaction, Nathan had hugged her and from that moment Cassandra had felt the parental love that she supposedly never felt. Cassandra soon began to shed tears out of happiness.

"Now that I think about it, I'm basically the one to blame." Cassandra confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked sarcastically to sound like a joke.

"I've been keeping you and Kiara in the dark for exaggerated reasons." Cassandra answered "I should have given both of you another chance. What's wrong with me?"

"You're still struggling in your growth." Nathan commented "But don't worry, you know what happens when you fall off the horse. You make lemonade."

"Dad, I think you've got those clichés mixed up." Cassandra replied sarcastically after laughing.

After Cassandra and Nathan finished talking, Kiara tried to leave the area without a trace but somehow was stopped by Ralph.

"That's it. You're just going to leave without saying why?" Ralph asked tensely.

"What else do you want from me, Ralph?" Kiara asked in a disappointed tone "You have my friend and my tokens of success. What else do you want?"

"I need someone to share them with." Ralph answered "A friend who can carry along the torch. You don't need to worry about being left out because you and Cassandra can be friends again."

"How are you sure enough to make that happen?" Kiara asked.

"Maybe I can put in a good word for you." Ralph suggested "If you can change your mischievous ways."

"Do you want to know what I think of you, Ralph?" Kiara continuously asked.

"I can't wait to hear it." Ralph responded sarcastically.

"I believe that you're messy, violent, crazy, and distasteful." Kiara answered.

Ralph was a bit hurt by what Kiara just said, but then Kiara continued her statement with a smile on her face.

"But that's the main reason why you're one the most cartoonish and enjoyable people in this arcade." Kiara continued explaining which made Ralph smile.

"They're about to take a picture of me and Vanellope for the winners roster." Ralph mentioned "There's room for one more."

As Ralph and Vanellope's picture was about to be taken. Ralph let Vanellope hold the trophy as she was about to sit down on his right shoulder. He soon found Cassandra standing by his left side holding him with her right arm around him with her father, Nathan standing beside her also with his right arm around her. Kiara stood by Ralph's right with her elbow on his side. Soon, all of them had their picture taken with smiles on each of their faces, all of which were genuinely true.


	15. The Lucky Ones

Chapter 15-The Lucky Ones

As time went by, Ralph began to think about the people connected to him. It came to him at important moments, one of them being when he would visit Vanellope before she went to sleep. On one night, Ralph began talking to Vanellope when she was in bed getting ready to go to sleep. In order to get her to sleep, he would have to talk continuously to Vanellope because she requested it.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid." Ralph continued talking "That was a great idea you had for me and Cassandra to sled down on one of the Sugar Rush Mountains earlier this week, even if it did hurt on the way down."

"So, how is your relationship with Cassandra going?" Vanellope asked.

"It's been growing significantly." Ralph answered "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Vanellope responded.

Vanellope began to shed tears from her eyes, but then soon Ralph wiped them out before her eyes would shed even further.

"Come on, now. What's with all the tears?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing, it's just-" Vanellope answered "I'm worried that you might forget about me."

"Now, you listen to me." Ralph responded back in a demanding tone "There's no possible way I could forget about you. You know why, because you're the first and only person who has ever saved my life. How can you forget someone like that?"

"I guess you can't." Vanellope commented "But will you promise that you'll always be there for me, no matter what?"

"Of course I can." Ralph confirmed.

Ralph and Vanellope had then fist bumped with their right hands in excitement.

"Alright, kid, it's time for you to go to sleep." Ralph explained "You've got a big day tomorrow."

Vanellope had then laid down on her right side and began to close her eyes. Ralph had moved her blanket up towards her neck, tucked her body inside of it, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said.

"Good night." Ralph replied.

Ralph turned off the light and left the area heading to meet Cassandra. Back in Cassandra's game, she was with her father, Nathan and they were walking together as they were heading to one of the fighting stages. In order to get there, they had to walk down a stone stairway. Neither of them could see where they were headed because the view was obstructed by many trees. But as soon as they reached the bottom, Cassandra noticed a stage which she had never seen before. It was a large stage which reminded her of past memories.

"I thought this place was destroyed." Cassandra commented.

"It was, but apparently, I've heard of this one man in a nearby game named Felix and I was able to get him to fix it for me." Nathan explained.

"You did this all for me, father?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course I did, young one." Nathan answered.

Cassandra and Nathan proceeded to walk onto the stage where they stood in front where there were a bunch of empty seats. Cassandra walked further towards the edge and began to breathe heavily.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to be alone right now." Cassandra requested politely.

"See you later, Cassandra." Nathan greeted before leaving.

As her father left, Cassandra stood at the edge of the stage taking in the sight of her being on that very place. She soon gone down on her knees and began to close her eyes. Cassandra stayed in that position up for a moment and opened her eyes to find a large hand reaching out in front of her. Cassandra had looked up and saw Ralph standing below in front of her. Cassandra stood up and began to smile.

"How did you know where to find me?" Cassandra asked.

"Felix told me what he did for your father today and I wanted to see what he did." Ralph answered.

"I'm so glad you're here, Ralph." Cassandra commented.

Ralph had been to chuckle which made Cassandra do the same thing as well. Cassandra soon jumped off the stage into Ralph's arms and kissed his lips repeatedly. Ralph then set Cassandra down and soon they walked together peacefully. Later that night, Ralph took Cassandra with him to the game Fix-It-Felix Jr. where they went to the rooftop of Ralph's house laying down looking up at the sky.

"How were you able to put stars here?" Cassandra asked.

"I know a few people." Ralph answered "Don't tell anyone, but Vanellope knows the Konami Code and I let her put stars in this area."

Cassandra then got up to a seating position and turned towards Ralph. She took off her jacket before resuming to speak.

"You know, Ralph, if I can comment on you right now, I can say that you've done a few tricks on me which I kind of like." Cassandra explained talking in a monotonous tone "I can see that you've been quite the bad guy."

Cassandra had then moved closer towards Ralph and began to set her hands on his arms, which had the appearance of pinning him down to the ground.

"What other bad stuff have you done?" Cassandra asked.

"I've never pinned anyone to the ground." Ralph answered.

"Well, your loss is my gain, Ralph." Cassandra commented "Since you know so much about mischief, can you tell me what motives I have for this sort of thing?"

Cassandra had then moved her left arm to remove the overall over his right shoulder. She had then placed her right hand on his face and moved it down from his neck to the inside of his shirt. During that time, she also loosened the buttons on his shirt. Ralph and Cassandra were both silent at that moment, and stayed still with their eyes on each other. Ralph had then moved into a sitting position where he placed his right hand over her shoulder. They both had their left hands held together and turned them showing that both Ralph and Cassandra begun wearing a ring on one of their fingers. Both of which had a similar appearance.


End file.
